Emerging advances in display technology are now starting to yield displays that are not only better performing, but also more flexible in terms of implementation. For example, advances in materials (e.g., flexible substrates) and assembly methods are allowing different geometries of displays to become available. Non-planar displays (e.g., including at least one curved surface) are now able to be manufactured. Displays including curved surfaces may be employed in a in a variety of devices. For example, standalone monitors may “wrap-around” a user of a computing device to create a more immersive experience when consuming content such as watching televisions shows or movies, playing games, etc. Curved displays may also allow larger displays to be incorporated into devices that do not include enough real estate to utilize a planar screen. For example, recently there has been increased interested in wearable computing devices. Computing devices may be worn on the wrist of a user, incorporated into eyewear, etc. To maintain a stylish appeal, the size of such devices may be limited, and thus, using displays including curved surfaces may be beneficial both functionally and stylistically.
While using displays including curved surfaces may be beneficial from the standpoint of style and the ability to incorporate larger screens into smaller devices, the implementation of such displays may be problematic from a use standpoint. For example, an existing planar display provides a user of the display (e.g., a viewer) with a fixed and/or uniform perspective. This perspective is similar in various devices (e.g., televisions, movie screens, etc.), allowing media to be ported from one device to another without substantial change. However, curved displays may incorporate variable perspective depending on the viewer position. In addition, devices including curved displays that may be worn by a user may constantly be moving with respect to the perspective of the viewer. These different and variable conditions make it more challenging to present content on the display of the device, especially when at least one goal is to present content in manner that attempts to simulate real-world behavior for the content.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.